Agricultural machines are getting more complex and require more operator controls to control their various operational systems or functional groups. As one example, high-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. Sprayers have multiple functions and capabilities which must be managed by an operator in the cab. Main functions include propel, steering, and product application. Each of these main functions typically has numerous aspects or additional functions that can be controlled by the operator. These include travel speed, heading, boom functions, and product application characteristics. Although it is important to monitor and adjust the states of these functions, it can be difficult to do this while focusing on the primary driving tasks, which require operator concentration on the field. But it can be challenging at times during use for an operator to quickly glance at gauges or other displays and/or quickly locate controls. That is because the controls and displays are typically fix-mounted within the cab while the operator typically sits in a suspension seat that purposefully can move relative to the cab to absorb shocks or other loads transferred through the cab. Depending on the terrain and travel speeds, this can lead to the operator randomly moving with respect to the controls and displays.